


The Kiss At Dawn

by dasakuryo



Series: Ways to say I love you [2]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Domesticity, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: "Kory— work, remember? Gotta be there soon."She hums, tilting his head up."And yet the world will not implode if detective Grayson is a little late," she teases, smile spreading, wider and easy, on her face. He finds himself biting down a smile of his own. //[Dick has to go to work. Kory has other plans.]





	The Kiss At Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [By_Noa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_Noa/gifts).



> It's been a while since I posted a story with these two, high time I fixed it ;) Thanks to all of you for your encouragement, support and your lovely words. This one is for By_Noa, tysm for being so sweet, darling!

"Stay."

With fumbling fingers ghosting over his arm, Kory mumbles the command into her pillow. A smile curls up the edges of Dick's mouth and he stops short. Turning his head to look at her, his gaze falls on her tousled hair, the curls contrasting against the white fabric, spilling down in a coily magenta waterfall.

Joy touches his lips again, curving them further. He brushes the locks away from her face with soft, gentle fingers. She stirrs under his touch, stretching out and humming, the sheets rustling with her every move. She is grasping his arm now, the less heavy her limbs become, the tighter the hold of her fingers become.

She shifts, just a bit, and Dick has to clamp his lips together so the chuckle bubbling in his chest does not spill out of his mouth. Kory is looking up at him, eyes still drowsy from sleep. Or rather, her right eye is. She is squinting at him through her hair, rebellious locks forcing her to squeeze one eye shut.

"Stay," she repeats with a clearer voice, in spite of the sleep still clinging her. "Stay here."

_With me._

He can almost hear Kory's hushed whisper from last night in his ear and flashes her a wan smile. He lets out a soft sound, between a hum and a sigh, tracing her cheek and the side of her face with his thumb.

Kory beams at him and the next thing Dick feels is a tug at his arm, hears her giggle as she yanks him back to bed. On top of her. He doesn't know whether to snort or burst out laughing, yet he does not have much time to contemplate on that— soon enough she flips him over and her bare skin flush against his overwhelms any other sensation. Her weight, welcoming on his lap. Her knees, straddling his hips.

When her fingers toy with the locks at his nape, he lets out a sound too close to a moan for his liking. The smile dangling on her lips curls even more, mischievous, and a spark flashing in her eyes as she, biting down on her lower lip, tilts her head to the side. Her gaze never drifts away from his.

His fingers tighten on her hips. Her sigh comes out in a hushed whisper, tickling his mouth. She glances to his lips, fingers gently tugging at his hair. Dick's eyes flutter shut and he is tempted, so tempted, to revel in her touch and give in to her teasing, to the electrifying pull of their mingled exhales—

But he shouldn't. It's getting late. And he's supposed to walk through the doors of the police station in less than an hour.

"Kory—" his sigh is heavy when he meets her eyes again. "Work, remember? Gotta be there soon."

She hums, tilting his head up.

"And yet the world will not implode if detective Grayson is a little late," she teases, smile spreading, wider and easy, on her face. He finds himself biting down a smile of his own.

Her fingers come to glide along the side of his face instead. He gently melts into the feathery touch and his breath shudders. With a grin, she settles on his lap more comfortably, casually swaying forward and brushing against him.

Heat puddling in his stomach and racing down, he has to clamp his lips together. The need, already tugging painfully within his chest, yanks at him even more tightly at the feel of her skin on his. The flush. The heat.

She ends up swallowing his groan when she claims his mouth. And despite his carefully kept restraint, his hips buck forward. It isn't helping the way Kory's kissing him, all mind-numbing, smoldering and urgent, exploring his mouth and tearing sighs from his throat.

His heart is thundering in his chest and his whole body itches, eager to move. To touch her. But all he does is shudder beneath her and the brush of her hands, trying —and failing miserably— to even his breathing. Then her fingers scrape lazily down his chest, Dick feels her smiling against his mouth when he lets out a low moan.

"Seems now we'll have to do something about this," she says, a giggle lifting her voice.

He sucks in a breath when she wraps her hand around him.

A flare runs down his spine and he can't help but roll his hips into her hand. All his nerve endings on fire and pulled taut, and all he manages to do is gasp for breath, burying his face on the curve of Kory's shoulder.

He presses his lips to her warm skin and she hums, painfully slowly changing the pace of her strokes, while he melts into shudders and ragged breathing under her every touch. He slides his hands to the small of her back, caressing the line of her spine on his way down, nestling his palm on the soft valley at its end. His heart thumps in his ears as the heat around him becomes heavier, smoldering, as his heart clogs in his throat and he chokes on the pleasure coursing through him.

And then her warmth is all around him and she settles down, a sound built halfway between a sigh and a pleased whine escaping her. Her mouth is on his as she sways, fingers tugging at his hair, her increasingly-gasping breath fanning across his face. He manages to tether her closer and closer against him, increasing the heat, the friction. His fingers are almost digging into her skin, the pressure deep within him is becoming unbearable, yet he frantically searches her face, looking for the elated signs he's learnt over time.

"Kory—"

Tension coils in his every muscle and the shortness of breath increases with every roll of her hips. He has no clue when he started moving, meeting hers. He can feel her around him, tensing and tensing. The rhythm is steady now.

She bites her lips, throwing her head back, hand now sliding down to his shoulder.

"Patience... is a... virtue," she quivers.

And so he leans forward, harboring his head in her chest and stifling the groan against her sweat-bidden warmed-up skin. His hips bucking and thrusting faster, despite his best intentions, if he weren't chocking on his own breathing perhaps the elated sigh that escaped Kory would have send a chuckle bubbling in his throat.

He focuses on her ragged breathing, the soft sounds escaping her, the delightful chafe of her body against his and the numbing and nerve-wracking feeling that creeps within him, tickling its way up.

_Up._

_Up._

_And up._

As his fingers grip her waist tighter, the increasing exhilaration fogging his mind, he feels in the brink of shattering. The more the feeling raises, the more fragmented his thoughts become—

It happens slowly and yet all at once. His heart rags out of control, nerve-endings firing and tremors shaking him from his core. Kory collapses and shudders against him as he breaks apart, melting underneath her. 

* * *

 

"No breakfast?"

Dick stops shouldering his jacket on to raise an eyebrow at her, a shadow of a scowl tugging at his face. She's sitting on the counter, the shirt she's currently wearing several sizes too big to be hers. Dick's expression morphs into a frown and Kory flashes him a smile, eyes sparkling, over her half-bitten toast. Dick slides the jacket on, fixing his collar, locking eyes with her.

"I've lost enough time already," he licks his lips and Kory grins. "Gonna grab something on my way to the station."

He glances to the fogged up windows, stuffing a scarf and a pair of gloves into his backpack. He turns around, his gaze meeting Kory's again. The smile is still dangling on her lips and although he's trying his best to seem slightly annoyed, the corner of his lips curl a little bit, enough for Kory to wiggle her eyebrows at him, humming into her cup of coffee.

Dick rolls his eyes, but the bubbles in his chest betray him and his mouth relaxes into a wan smile by the time he's zipped up his jacket. He fumbles for the apartment keys, avoiding making eye contact with Kory on purpose, he can already see her petulant grin in the lift of her hum. He does, however, turn around when stuffing his wallet in his pocket.

"Don't forget to pick up Rachel and Garfield from Claire's house," he says, his voice striking a slightly concerned tone.

Kory tilts her head and shoots him an amused look, eyes twinkling.

"Background check on the girl turned alright, I see," she takes a sip of her coffee but even if she hid from view, Dick knows from her tone she's on the verge of giggling into her steaming cup.

He makes a soft sound in the back of his throat and shrugs, fastening his holster to his hip with a sigh. He has to bit down the smile that keeps on creeping up his mouth, more so when he glances up and has a glimpse of Kory. Still sitting on the counter. Sipping at her mug. Wearing his shirt. Beaming at him with that mischievous gleam to her eyes.

The pull from each and all of those little things together, warming his heart, are enough to make him gravitate back towards her. Back into her arms and the warmth of her embrace —and, judging by his lack of self-restraint from earlier when she was concerned, pretty much back to other things, if she felt inclined.

He draws in a breath and checks his phone again. Texts a quick _"don't forget you've to study for your algebra quiz"_ to Rachel and a _"we gotta check those online courses asap"_ to Garfield. As if reading his mind, or probably it's just the fact Kory has learnt to catalogue every single one of his frowns, she cuts in—

"Let them be, Dick."

And tosses an unopened bag of biscuits his way. He catches it, barely, before it hits the tiles.

"Just in case you forget to _actually_ grab something on your way to the station," she practically coos, making him melt in a wan smile despite his logical brain is telling him to scoff. "Let them be teenagers, for once," Kory reiterates, as if suspecting he's thinking over a comeback.

"Fine."

He turns around and not seconds afterwards the apartment door clicks shut behind him. Kory snorts and takes a bite of her toast. Not even a minute ticks by when Dick swings the door open again, cheeks flushed and slightly puffed breath.

"Forgot the car keys," he says in a tiny voice, grabbing them from the small bowl on the isle.

Kory raises an eyebrow and narrows her eyes at him, fingers tapping her mug in an uneven rhythm.

"Just the car keys?"

This time, Dick does chuckle and the amused twinkle is back, gleaming on his brown eyes. Their gazes met and he bites his lip. Soon enough he's bridging the meager meter keeping them apart and pressing his lips to hers, sinking into her, drinking her in again. In a rush, he goes deep, almost frantically. It knocks the air out of Kory's lungs all the same, and she barely manages to tangle her fingers into his hair, pulling him even closer, before he pulls away.

Now it's him the one who has a petulant grin on his face.

"Was it that what was on your mind, princess Koriand'r?" he says, voice caressing the Tamaran name.

She grabs his chin.

"Not precisely, no," she says and her voice goes down a little bit, her lower lip jutting out ever so slightly. "But it's a start."

He kisses her again. Different this time, slowly and patiently, carefully, cupping her face in his hands. So tenderly does he caress her, the kiss sends a wave of warmth coursing through her, making her blood hum and her heartbeat to even, matching the tempo of the gentle brush of his lips on hers.

"And I was the one making you late, detective Grayson?" Kory pants against his mouth.

He kisses her again, this time on her forehead and murmurs a goodbye. She does too, squeezing his hand into hers. He jogs to the door but stops midway, grabs the post-it block, scribbles something and pastes the note on the wall, glancing back at her with a warm smile spreading from ear to ear.

He's out before Kory can call out. She hears the faint thumping of him going down the stairs as she strolls to the wall in the opposite end of the kitchen. She peels the note off and squints, confused for a few moments... but then a giggle fights its way up her throat and wins, ringing free in the silent kitchen. Kory clamps her lips together, shaking her head. She doesn't throw away the post-it note, but stuffs it in her pocket instead, still unable to bite down her smile.

 

Dick's just slid on his chair and set his coffee on the desk when his phone buzzes. A text. From Kory.

_"Well played, bird boy. Oh, and love you too."_

Kory is not the only one who is having it difficult to swallow down a smile in that very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything above an M rating, so... thoughts? I can't really say I didn't enjoy letting these two have some quality alone time, this was supposed to be just some cute innocent teasing early in the morning with chuckles, giggles and tickles and... it somehow escalated xD Kory taking the lead is canon, so of course that was bound to be featured ;p Hope you all have enjoyed and it didn't disappoint! n_n Feedback is most appreciated <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> Written as a fill for the prompt "Written on a post-it note" from the 'Ways to say I love you' challenge.


End file.
